


Friends and Lovers

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Tosh and Owen finally realise what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time
> 
> This is for zazajb - a greater friend you couldn't wish for. Thank you!!!

 

“I’m so pleased that Owen has finally sorted himself out. You can see that he’s happier now than he has been for a long time. It might bring Tosh out of herself a bit more.”

“I know what you mean Jack. Owen lost himself after Diane left, and Tosh was really upset after that thing with Mary. She heard things that no one should have to hear.”

Jack and Ianto had been watching the growing relationship between their two friends for the last month and were pleased that they had finally seen sense and admitted to each other how they felt.

It had been more difficult for Owen, he was not one to show his true feelings to anyone. When he’d first known how Tosh felt about him, he’d laughed it off and had a brief affair with Gwen. But since Diane he’d withdrawn into himself or gone the opposite way and deliberately gone out to injure himself.

Tosh had finally been the one to sit him down and just talk. They’d all gone out for drinks after work and Tosh and Owen were the last to leave. She’d finally convinced him that he’d find someone else. Then when Jack and Ianto had argued about where they were going to live, Tosh had gotten angry at Owen. He’d suddenly realised that maybe there was something more to her than just being a computer geek.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_Owen had been stupid. He’d opened his mouth before thinking – again! He knew there was something wrong between Jack and Ianto and it had to be serious as they’d stopped talking to each other. Why then had he made that stupid comment to Tosh about them not having enough sex? She was right he was crude, he was guilty of speaking before thinking. When he went to apologise to her it had hit him then. Here was a beautiful woman who said nothing bad about any of them, who had suddenly made him realise there was more to her than he’d originally thought. He remembered hugging her and holding her hands and if he was honest with himself it felt good. He’d seen Gwen watching and he didn’t care anymore what she thought_.

“Ok that was totally unexpected, but very nice.” He kissed her hand “how about we go for a drink after work tonight?”

“That would be nice thanks Owen.”

“No, I’ve got you to thank. You were right, I often open my mouth and say stupid things before thinking.”

He kissed her hand again and went off to finish the autopsy he’d begun earlier.

Jack and Ianto had witnessed the exchange between their colleagues. They looked at each other and smiled. Jack had looked across at Gwen and noticed that she had been watching and didn’t look very pleased.

~~~~~*~~~~~

“Right Miss Sato are you ready to go for that drink?”

“I’m ready, I’ve just finished upgrading the surveillance cameras. So Doctor Harper where’re we going?”

“It’s up to you. Would you like to go to a bar or would you like coffee?”

“Mmm, would you mind coffee? I’ve been meaning to go to Ianto’s favourite coffee shop but never had the time.”

“Coffee it is then.”

Owen took her hand, they shouted up to Jack who was smiling as he watched them from his office, and left the Hub.

They’d had one coffee and decided to go back to Tosh’s and grab a pizza on the way.

“I’m really sorry Tosh!”

“What’re you apologising for? What is it that you’ve done now?”

“No, it’s not what I’ve done now, it’s how I’ve treated you in the past. I....well....I was not very nice to you. In fact you could go as far as to say I was cruel to you. I felt like shit after Diane and took it out on everyone, but more on you.”

“Listen we all have our off days. Some more than others. And Owen.....I forgive you.”

She didn’t get to say anything else as Owen leant across and kissed her. 

He stopped quickly “I’m sorry Tosh. That was unprofessional. I.....I”

She then leant across and kissed him.

“Shut up Owen, I’ve wanted you to do that for a while.” She kissed him again.

Breaking apart Tosh said “It’s late Owen, we have to be at work early tomorrow. It seems silly you going all the way home, would....er what I’m trying to say....well would you like to stay here tonight?”

“Only if you’re sure. I don’t want you just to say that if you’re not a hundred per cent positive.”

“Owen I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.”

“Please!”

Tosh got up from the sofa and took hold of Owens hand.

“The sofa’s not very comfortable for sleeping on, come with me.”

He looked questioningly at her, and she smiled and nodded. He stood and allowed himself to be led into her bedroom.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked

“Yes Owen I’m positive.”

He kissed her then and gently pulled her towards him. He placed both hands on her waist, she put one around his waist and her other hand found his neck, teasing the nape of it feeling a shudder pass through his whole body.

It was a long time before they pulled apart for air. Neither speaking, but their eyes communicating that they both wanted more.

Owen went to take his t-shirt off but Tosh stopped him “Let me” she whispered. 

She ran her hands gently down Owens arms, reaching his hands she took hold of them and raised them up. Pulling the t-shirt up she bent and kissed his toned body bit by bit as she revealed more flesh. Removing the piece of clothing she dropped it on to the floor. She went to unbutton her blouse. Owen put his hands over hers and gently shook his head. No words needed to be said. He put her hands down by her sides and slowly unfastened the buttons. He kissed her neck each time one was opened. He felt a slight shudder each time he kissed her. The green satin blouse fell to the floor revealing the most beautiful, perfect body underneath.

He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but kindness. Her eyes seemed to smile and give permission to continue. He looked from her face to her neck. Nothing had prepared him for how beautiful she was. His eyes travelled further down. Her breasts were perfect, encased in a cream lace bra. He gently stroked the right one, causing a slight moan from her lips. He slid his hands around her back and expertly released her beautiful body from the constraints of her bra. Dropping it onto the floor he took a step back to drink in this gorgeous woman in front of him.

He looked at her, she smiled and nodded. Owen gently caressed her, kissing each breast in turn. Nipping gently first one nipple then the other, he felt Tosh shudder and a mewling escaped her lips.

He stood up “how could I have not seen how beautiful you are Tosh? I’m.....”

He didn’t get to say anymore, his mouth was covered with hers. Gently at first he prized open her mouth, his tongue searching for hers. She succumbed, and with rising passion, she explored his mouth with her own.

Reaching to his jeans, she slowly unzipped them. Realising for the first time the hardness she was feeling. She’d wanted Owen for a long time and had resigned herself to the fact that it would never happen. But how wrong had she been. Here he was, this gorgeous man, stood in front of her, in her bedroom. She relieved Owen of his trousers and underwear. As he stepped out of them she steeled herself to look at him from head to toe. He was gorgeous, she didn’t have to ask how he felt, she could clearly see his reaction. She kissed him again.

Owen couldn’t believe his immediate reaction. He’d not felt like this for a long time. Reaching around the back of Tosh, he found the fastening of her skirt. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he unzipped it and it fell to the floor. He looked at her again, seeing nothing but tenderness. Removing the rest of her underwear, he kissed her again.

Both naked, she led him to the bed. Slowly, gently they lay down. Owen stroked Tosh’s perfect body. It felt like satin underneath his fingers. She shuddered as his hands moved over her breasts. 

He sat up to look at her, stroking the side of her face he said “Are you sure you want this?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything since I agreed to work for Torchwood.”

He bent to kiss her. Running a hand down her body, he found himself smiling. He continued kissing his way down. Reaching the beautiful breasts he found her nipples hard in response to his caress. Teasing one with his fingers he bit on the other. Tosh arched her back in response. Moving his hand further down he felt the softness between her legs. She moved her legs apart in response. No words were spoken. She reached to pull Owen up to see her smile.

“I want to make love to you Tosh, but I need to know if you’re sure.”

“I’ve told you, I’m sure.”

Owen, carefully at first, pushed himself inside her. A moan escaped both their mouths. He kissed her again. Tosh reached down and gently grabbed his firm backside, kissing him with rising passion. She knew this was right.

His movements inside her became faster as she held onto him. Passions rising, Tosh wrapped her legs around him and soft moans escaped both of them. Faster and with heated passion, they moved as one until they screamed in unison as they climaxed together.

Owen didn’t stop, but with beads of sweat shining on both of them, he slowed down allowing their breathing to reach near normal.

Withdrawing from her, he lay at the side, propped up on one elbow. Still stroking her silky body he said “Are you ok?”

“Mmmm, yes Owen I’m ok” she whispered. “Thank you”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Oh, just letting me see the softer side of Doctor Harper.”

“Has anyone told you you’re beautiful Miss Sato?”

“Not for a long time.”

He kissed her again, wrapped his arms around her and watched as she fell asleep in his arms. Before he fell into a peaceful sleep he thought _Thank you for saving me Tosh, I promise not to hurt you_. He kissed her gently so as not to wake her and he too drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

End

 


End file.
